The Hunt
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: It was a scent I knew like I know Tetsusaiga, a scent that was etched into my memory, a scent that even death couldn’t take away. It was the scent of my favorite prey. The hunt is on.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

The Hunt

It was one of those lazy spring days, when the world just seemed too peaceful for things like revenge and blood. A day when you just wanted to sit by the river, listening to the water as it bubbles over rocks and splash against your dangling feet. A time to talk with friends and reminisce about fond memories. The only cries that pierced the air where not of demons and war, but birds and forest creatures. A perfect day to let our wounds heal.

At least that the bullshit Kagome spouts. I think she's making me fucking soft. Damn woman.

I lazed on a high branch of a tree; I'd shed the top half of my clothes because it was too fuckin' hot. A long pink scar stretched diagonally from my shoulder to my hip where the demon had cut me. It was mostly healed and would be gone in a few days, returning my chest to its usual uniform tan. 

Kagome had fussed over it even though she knew it wasn't serious, for me anyway. Maybe she was feeling guilty because I got it protecting her. It really doesn't matter, I'd die to protect her, but the undivided attention afterwards is always nice. That was really my only major injury, aside from small cuts and bruises; the others hadn't been so lucky.

Sango and Miroku are sitting on the grass below my tree. The monk is sporting a wrapped leg and a large bump on his head. The injury on his leg happened when he was thrown to the ground on a very unforgiving rock. On the other hand, Sango was covered in hundreds of tiny 'Band-Aids'. She had caught a blow to the stomach and landed in a thorn bush. When we'd finally freed her, Miroku instructed her to strip naked so he could find any thorns lodged in her skin. That's how Miroku got the lump.

Of course, Kagome and Shippou had come out almost unscathed, with only minor cuts and few bruises, in no small thanks to me. They are busy helping baba replenish her herb supply. It seemed it always got low after we arrived in the village. Go figure.

The wind shifted, riffling my hair and bringing a scent to my nose. It was a scent I knew like I know Tetsusaiga, a scent that was etched into my memory, a scent that even death couldn't take away. It was the scent of my favorite prey, and it was on the move. Chances like these are few and far between; I can't pass this up. The hunt is on.

Leaving my shed clothes in the care of Miroku and Sango, I leap to the ground in pursuit. Both humans jumped at my sudden departure, they must have thought I was asleep. I'm not surprised, normally I lay still and quiet with my eyes closed so it's an easy assumption. But I don't sleep, at least not as humans think of sleep. The only time I can remember falling into a human sleep was in Kagome's room; here it's too dangerous. Human sleep cuts me off too much, I can't see, I can't smell, and I can't hear. If I'm not aware, my pack could suffer. Kagome could suffer. I'd die before making Kagome suffer.

The scent shifted in the breeze, well covered in the smells of the forest. My prey is no fool. It may not know it is being hunted yet, but it is being cautious. It's tried to mask its scent with earth, probably rolled in the dirt or something. No matter, it can't escape me. I want this too badly to let it slip through my grasp.

There is more to hunting then humans think. It's not enough to stay up wind and keep quiet. Sometimes you have to sit and wait for your prey to come to you. While you wait you have to be quiet and still, only moving with the shifting winds. Humans have it easy. Their scent blankets everything, and they walk through the forest and fields regularly. It makes it hard to tell if they are hunting or just passing through. By the time the prey figures it out, it's usually too late.

When prey scent me, they make for the hills. They won't chance that I'm just passing through.

I hurry along, rushing past the trees, even at this speed my feet are silent against the earth. I'm still down wind, but the forest is different then the field. Winds are slowed and twisted around trees, information gets jumbled and mixed with other forest scents. If you're not careful you'll get turned around and end up chasing your tail… I hate that phrase.

The wind shifts and I change my direction accordingly. If my nose is right, and it usually is dammit, my prey is following the river up stream. I leap into the trees to give me a better vantage-point. The limbs flex slightly under my weight, making the leaves rattle. Cursing silently, I take to the ground again, it's slower and takes more effort to dodge around the trees, but I can't chance loosing this prey, or alerting it to my presence.

The fucking breeze is out to get me, it keeps shifting. If I want to catch this prey I'll have to change tactics. Deer go to sweet grass, rabbits go to clover, and my prey loves plums. There's a plum tree in the direction it is heading. If I can get ahead of it without being noticed, I can set a trap. But I have to prevent it from noticing me; otherwise it will be fruitless. To do that I'll have to take the long way around and do it fast.

I gather my legs beneath me, lean forward, and let the demon in me run. I love running full tilt, with nothing to hold me back. I lo- like carrying Kagome, I like knowing she's right where I can protect her, but her weight changes the way I run. I have to stand up straighter so she will be comfortable, and going too fast could hurt her if I have to make a sudden stop or change of direction. 

Without any hindrances, I can go as fast as I please. I love the wind in my hair and the rushing sound it makes in my ears. I can feel the blood speed up in my veins. It's a rush, a high, something I can get nowhere else. Well, maybe somewhere else, but I dare not ask or even hope for that. I'm only a lowly fucking hanyou after all.

I pull my mind back to the task at hand and rush forward. The trees and grass flash past in a blur of green and brown. To get to my destination before my prey I'll have to skirt the edge of the forest at top speed. My muscles scream as I push them to their absolute limits, something I haven't done in a long time. The trees are flashing past my vision too quickly for human eyes. To me they are perfectly clear. I change directions 'on a dime', to quote Kagome. I wonder what a dime is. I'll ask Kagome later. 

I have to bounce off a tree trunk to make my turn completely. I wince at the cracking sound it makes from the force. I inhale deeply then breath a sight of relief. The sound hasn't scared away my prey. The wind has fucking shifted again. Damn spring weather. This is a damn poor day for hunting. Why did this prey show up today? Just my own fucking bad luck I guess. 

The plum tree is just ahead; I made it before my prey. Good. The dust is kicked into a cloud as I skid to stop. Damn, I'll have to cover those. My nose tells me my prey is still down wind, a bit of good luck, and is indeed coming this way. If my nose is correct I have a few minutes to set my trap before my prey arrives.

There is some long grass near the plum tree, I can hide there. With a swipe at the ground I snatch up a hand full of dry twigs from last fall. I don't need some fancy human trap, just a few twigs to snap underfoot so I can hear where it's walking. I smooth out the skid marks I made, it'd be just my luck they'd give me away. Now all I can do is crouch low in the grass and wait.

I have to sit low in the grass so my hair won't give me away. That was something I learned the hard way as a whelp, teaching myself to hunt. White hair is a sharp contrast to green grass. My prey is taking its sweet fucking time and my legs are starting to cramp. I stretch them slowly; careful not to rustle the grass, so they don't betray me when the moment comes to strike.

I just barely get my legs back under me when a twig snaps. My ears stand erect on my head; my prey has arrived. But it has stopped; the twig snapping has made it jumpy. I lean forward and part the grass as silently as I can. I can see her now; she's listening carefully for danger. I hold my breath, if she's going to run, now is the time. If she runs, it will be a chase, one I'm not sure I can win.

She steps forward, but her movements are cautious. I crouch and prepare to spring. She's stepping carefully around my twinges now, smart little bitch. I dig my claws into the ground, holding my hiding place until the very last moment. 

Little closer…

Little closer…

She stopped. Shit, does she see me? I instinctively crouch lower in the grass. She's looking right fucking at me. My ears are pressed against my skull and my breath is trapped in my throat. If she runs now I could probably catch her, but that depends on a lot of factors. If she'll just come a little closer I can take her in one pounce. She's still looking at me. My fangs are about to pierce my lip and if I do not breath soon…

She looked away. I think she senses me, but can't tell where I am. She looks around once more and I wait. Good girl, I know you want those plums, just a little bit closer and you'll be all mine. 

Closer…

Just a little more…

NOW! The wind rushes past as I leap forward. She turns and for a fraction of a second her doe eyes widen before she's on the ground, my teeth at her throat. But I don't bite down, she's worth much more alive then dead. She's struggling, kicked me in the shin, the little bitch, so I shift my position to hold down all her limbs. She's still now, submitting to my strength. Good girl.

"Damn it Inuyasha, you win, so get off me already!" She snaps. I growl and press my fangs more firmly against her throat. She falls silent again; I can feel her swallowing. Satisfied she has completely submitted, I release my hold on her throat. I lift my head and look down at her. She scowled back up at me, her mouth in a hard line.

"Now, now, it's rude for the prey to give the predator orders." I think she would have crossed her arms if I wasn't holding them down.

"Fine. What do you want this time? More Raman?" She asked snippily.

"Oh don't be that way Kagome, I'm just playing by the rules you set."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. If I can get passed you to the plum tree, you'll treat me to a prize of my choice, if you stop me I give you whatever you want. You want more Raman right?"

"Ummm… no I don't think so. I've got enough Raman stock piled to get me through the winter."

"Chocolate then?

"Nope, got plenty of that too."

"Well what do you want then?" She snaps, "And for the love of the Gods, get off me." I growl and press my fangs to her throat. She goes limp immediately, remembering who is in charge. I let up and look into her face again, her body shows submission, but her eyes are blazing with indignation. To bad little girl, I'm in charge.

"Now let me think." I already know what I want, I've known from the moment I picked up her scent, but I like to make her squirm. "What could you possibly have that I would want?" I lower my head a nuzzled at her neck. I can hear her heart speed up and her blood beginning to rush. Her cheeks heat to the most beautiful shade of pink.

"You can't mean…" She whimpers. I growl and press my fangs against her neck again, this time threatening to break the skin. She knows it's an empty threat and starts fighting me again. She's no match for me, not when we are like this at least, so I wait her out. When she doesn't stop I growl at her again, warning her of her position. "But I don't wanna!" She whines, "I'm still sore from last time." I look into her face.

"Not my problem." She pouts as I haul her to her feet. 

"But my hands are still cramped."

"You should've thought of that before you tried your little game again."

"How was I to know you would want _another_ massage."

"The first one was your idea, I didn't even know what a mass-age was until you brought it up. Now we're going by the hot spring to retrieve those hot stones of yours. And no skimping on the butt this time, crouching in the grass has got me all cramped up." I pull her onto my back and race off into the forest, straight to her beloved hot springs.

"Inuyasha, on of these days I'm going to get one of those plums, stuff it down your throat, and hope you choke on it."

"Feh! If that's the way I'm going to die, I'll live forever!"


End file.
